Not Your Team
by aimeedaralyon
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Roxy Weasley and her best friend Savannah Zabini are in their final year of Hogwarts. Roxy is an obnoxious extraverted Gryffindor and a beater for the house team when she's being asked out by a few guys. But sometimes it doesn't matter how much you like a guy, they're just not right for you.


**Not Your Team**

**Sunday**

Robert Randall from Ravenclaw

When Robert Randall, the Ravenclaw beater, put his arm around Roxy she already knew what he was going to say and what she was going to reply.

"Roxy Weasley! The best beater of Hogwarts, I knew it all along! How about I buy you a butterbeer in Hogsmeade and you can give me some tips?"

"Sorry, I already have plans." With those words she left him behind her and joined her best friend, and chaser of her team, Savannah Zabini.

Savannah, whose face was covered in mud and dirt from the game, shook her head at Roxy. "Babe, if you want to go, you can. You don't have to say no on my behalf," Savannah said smiling.

"I know, but I don't feel like it."

"Who are you and what have you done with Roxy? You love free butterbeers!"

Roxy laughed and walked to the Quidditch changing rooms with her best friend right next to her.

Seth Stratford from Slytherin

After a warm shower, Savannah and Roxy made their way to the Gryffindor common room. But before they could head to the first set of stairs, Seth Stratford, a drop-dead handsome Slytherin stood in front of her, eying Roxy up and down and sending her an appreciating smile. "Did it hurt?" he asked while looking straight into her eyes.

"Let me guess, when I fell from heaven?"

"No."

"Then what?" Roxy asked impatient.

Seth grinned amused while his eyes seemed challenging, "I mean, did it hurt when you fell for me?"

Roxy laughed a humourless laugh, rolled her eyes annoyed and sent Seth a death glare. "You're unbelievable."

"So, I'll see you in a few minutes?" Seth tried again.

"No, I don't want to."

Seth blinked and he was clearly not prepared for this response, Roxy took advantage of this and walked around Seth while trying to hold in her laughter.

Savannah and Roxy got to their room and picked up their wand and bag for Hogsmeade. While walking passed Hagrid's hut, Savannah suddenly asked, "So neither Robert or Seth is your type, huh?"

"Nope! But if I had a type, which I do not, I would choose someone like Hay."

"Hay as in Hayworth, the seventh year Hufflepuff? Or that Gryffindor fifth year Hayden?"

"Hayworth, obviously. He is like a puppy: cute, super friendly, loyal, funny and not to mention really, _really_ handsome."

And he was, contrary to most students at Hogwarts, Hayworth was a naturally dark blonde and Roxy found herself thinking of Hayworth as the ideal boyfriend.

"Huh," was Savannah's reply.

"What?" Roxy asked.

"Nothing, I just thought you liked the hot bossy types more, you know, like Seth? Or Connor?"

"Nobody gets to boss me around babe, nobody at all."

"Except for me," Savannah added.

"Yeah bitch, except for you, and Albus, and mum."

"Good."

**Monday**

"Hey Rox, you awake?" Savannah asked softly.

Roxy didn't respond and Savannah looked at her watch to see that they were going to be really, really late, for the hundredth time.

"Rox?" Savannah tried again.

There was still no response and Savannah now stood next to Roxy's bed and shook her shoulder softly.

Then, Roxy started groaning and instantly turned around to Savannah.

"Bitch, what the fuck do you want?" Roxy demanded while rubbing her eyes fast.

"We have to get to History of Magic, you have already skipped two classes."

"It is unethical to try and teach students something before 9. It's so unnatural! So inhumane! This is a crime against nature! And humanity!" Roxy cried out dramatically and dug her head deeper into the pillow while closing her eyes.

"Just get up! It's not that hard." Savannah sighed, getting a little bit annoyed.

"NO! I'm hibernating! Leave me alone!"

"What? You are not even an animal! And it's not even that cold outside!"

"I can be what I want to be."

"You can be whatever you want, but you can be that in class! Just get out of bed."

"NO!"

"Okay that's it! I'm not going to History of Magic alone _again_!" and the words hadn't even left Savannah's lips before she picked Roxy up bridal style.

"PUT ME DOWN, YOU HIBERNATING-ANIMAL-HATING MONSTER!" Roxy screamed while struggling to get free of Savannah's grip.

"NO! You march your butt into the showers right now and I expect you dressed in 10 minutes!" Savannah shouted while putting Roxy on her own feet in the bathroom.

Roxy just stood there, a little dazed that her best friend actually ordered her to do something and then said quietly, "Fine! You don't have to shout…"

When Roxy closed the door behind her, Savannah shook her head and laid out Roxy's bag with wand, uniform and shoes.

To Savannah's surprise, Roxy was done in just five minutes when arriving back with her gorgeous dark hair still dripping wet, wearing only a white towel. Roxy and her brother Fred had gotten the gorgeous dark hair colour from their mother Angelina. They were the only ones that weren't as pale-skinned as the rest of the Weasley's and Roxy had told Savannah in confidence that she liked not looking like all the other Weasley family members.

As usual, Savannah sat down on her own bed and looked out the window of the room, waiting for Roxy to get ready.

When Roxy was finally done, Savannah pointed her wand at Roxy's head and whispered the incantation that had the effect of instant dry hair.

They walked to History of Magic together, not even hurrying, because they were going to get detention either way. Before turning left in the corridor, Roxy wrapped her arm around her best friends' shoulder and said, "You know I'm grateful, right?"

"I know," Savannah smiled and put her arm around Roxy's waist, ready to face the no-doubt very angry Professor.

Hayworth Humphreys from Hufflepuff

"Hey, Roxy!"

Roxy looked up from her Potions homework and saw a smiling Hayworth walking up to her table in the library. He pushed his dark-blonde hair backwards and rested his hands on the chair next to hers.

"Hey! How are you?" Roxy asked, not knowing exactly what Hayworth wanted from her but felt herself suddenly get nervous.

Hayworth laughed and smiled broadly at Roxy. "My parents have a great sense of humour, because my friends call my Hay, like the shortened version of Hayworth but when someone says hey as in hello, I just wonder if they mean hello of Hayworth…" he closed his eyes and shook his head now that he realised he was rambling. "Sorry, I don't know why I told you that." He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and shook his head slightly again.

Roxy laughed a little and found herself smiling back at him. "I meant hey as in hello, but I can make it easier for you? Hey, Hay."

Hayworth laughed before saying, "Anyways, Savannah came up to me and said that you needed help with History of Magic. Savannah also told me that somehow you can't study together so she asked if I wanted to help you. Do you have some time now?"

Roxy found herself smiling at Hayworth, "That would be great."

"So how come you're failing History? I thought you we're doing all right in all the other classes." Hayworth asked while sitting down next to her.

Roxy sighed, "I have some trouble getting out of bed before 9 and all History classes are before 9."

"Ah. So where are you stuck?"

"I don't know, what is the topic?"

Hayworth laughed and sent her a look as if to question if she was kidding, but he quickly found out that Roxy was not kidding at all. "You're not serious, right?" he asked disbelieving.

"No…" Roxy confessed.

"Okay, no worries, I'll help you out! We'll get there," he sent her a wide smile and opened his History of Magic book and took out his notes.

**A few weeks later**

"No, now you have to tell me! What were you thinking when Savannah asked you?" Roxy said, slapping Hayworth playfully on his arm.

"Okay, if you promise not to judge."

"Across my heart," Roxy replied.

"At first I thought Savannah had asked me to help you to set us up, but in the past weeks you have convinced me that you definitely need help with History."

"How are you sure that they are mutually exclusive?" Roxy teased while looking into his eyes and watching him sit back in his library chair.

"Well, I wasn't but…" his eyes went wide and Roxy felt like he misspoke accidentally.

Now, Roxy was interested. Did Hayworth not like her?

"You don't like me like that?" Roxy tried, a little much offended.

"Uhh…" Hayworth looked conflicted and he scratched the back of his neck again, what he did when he was nervous.

"Spit it out! I'm not smart enough? You don't like that I'm a beater? I'm too bitchy? You think I don't care about my NEWTs?" Roxy tried, seriously wanting to know now.

Hayworth blinked and quickly shook his head at the angrier Roxy in front of him. "No, nothing like that! I just got the impression that we were more like friend-material instead of relationship material."

"Why? Did one of my cousins scare you off? Threaten you?"

"No, really. It's just, I thought you were involved with-" again Hayworth shut his mouth and Roxy got angrier and angrier.

"With who?!"

"Savannah," Hayworth nearly whispered.

Roxy was slammed with silence. "What?" she blinked repeatedly and looked at Hayworth who sent her a sheepish smile.

"You don't play for my team. I thought you knew."

Right then Savannah came around the corner and stood behind Roxy's chair, rubbing her hair. "Knew what, Hayworth?" Savannah then turned to her best friend, "Hey, babe."

Roxy pushed Savannah's hands away and put her books into her bag as fast as she could. "I'm sorry, I need to go somewhere."

"Wait, Rox! What's the matter? Do you need me to come with?" Savannah yelled after Roxy, which earned her an angry look from the librarian.

"No!" Roxy yelled back, storming out of the library.

Savannah turned to Hayworth and looked at him urgently.

"What did you say to her? Why did she walk away? Was it something I did? Was I interrupting something? I mean, I just wanted to know how you guys were doing…" Savannah started, while looking back at the library exit.

Hayworth still smiled awkwardly, but this time to Savannah.

"Spit it out, Humphreys." Savannah said urgently.

"I might've told her that I thought she didn't like me in a romantic way and-"

"That's ridiculous! She literally told me that you would be the perfect boyfriend. And I caught you cuddling two nights ago on the couch. Don't you like Roxy, that way?"

Hayworth found the urge to roll his eyes at his other oblivious Gryffindor friend. They were so completely clueless. And Hayworth, being the good guy he was, was going to help them out.

"And you never cuddle with her?" Hayworth tried.

"Of course I do. I'm her best friend. Just answer the question, Hayworth."

Sighing, he replied, "I do like her that way."

"But still you think she doesn't like you that way," Savannah interjected.

"No, because she is in love with somebody else. She keeps on mentioning that name over and over again. I just told her that I thought she was in love somebody else. Someone other than me. And then _you_ arrived and she needed to take a breather."

Hayworth sent Savannah a meaningful look.

"It's Robert Randall, right? The boy from Ravenclaw? I told her that she could meet up with him after practise. If she likes the boy, she can meet up with him even if we have plans. She hasn't dated anyone in a year now! I just don't know why she doesn't do what she wants! I understand, doesn't she know that?"

"Roxy already does what she wants."

"What are you talking about? Rox and I see are together every night other than the nights she uses to study with you."

Hayworth blinked and looked incredulously at Savannah. He remained silent and waited for Savannah to process her own words.

"Why would she want to spend all her time with me if she's in love with you?"

"Aahh," Hayworth grunted in frustration.

"Savannah, Roxy is in love with _you_! There is no guy, it's _you_ she's in love with."

"But…" Savannah stammered.

"Look, Savannah. I knew since Roxy told my why you couldn't study together. Because you distract each other too much. Literally. She can't focus with you near her, because she's in love with you. And I'm guessing you are in love with her too. The way you talk about and talk to each other, the way you look at each other. The way she protects you from all the bludgers in a Quidditch match, like there are no other team mates, it's no rocket science, really."

"So you're saying…" the rest of Savannah's words died in her mouth.

"Yes. And she loves you too."

Savannah blinked a few times and then placed her hand on Hayworth's shoulder. "Thanks, Hay. I owe you one."

"No problem, Savannah. But let Roxy know that if she changes her mind, I'll go on a date with her," Hayworth teased, smiling broad at Savannah.

"Over my dead body."

Laughing, Hayworth looked at the leaving figure of Savannah and smiled to himself. He felt good.

Savannah found Roxy pacing around at Hogwarts Quidditch pitch. There was no one there except Roxy and Savannah drew a deep breath in while walking up to Roxy. "Hey, babe," Savannah started nervously.

Roxy turned around at lightning speed and she hurried to Savannah.

"Rox, I have-" Savannah started before being interjected by Roxy.

"-I'm in love with you. I didn't know until Hayworth told me and-"

"I know. I'm in love with you too," Savannah now interjected Roxy smiling.

"For real?" Roxy asked incredulous.

"Yeah, bitch," Savannah grinned while taking her best friends' hand into hers.

Lightning bolts shot through their arms and both were smiling so wide.

"Oh!" Savannah suddenly exclaimed and grabbed Roxy's arm.

"What?" Roxy asked and looked alarmed at Savannah.

"I need to write my parents and tell them that I'm dating someone. They'll be so disappointed when they find out it's a Gryffindor, though." Savannah joked.

"Seriously?!" Roxy yelled, dramatically acting offended and indignant.

Savannah laughed a full-hearted laugh and linked her arm in Roxy's, "My dad did tell me to take home a 'hot Slytherin'. Guess I fulfilled only half of his wishes."

"Ha-ha! You can always break up with me later. But to be honest, I never thought I would be dating a-" Roxy started.

"Girl?" Savannah added.

"A Zabini," Roxy teased back.

"We Zabini's are an attractive bunch, Weasley. Don't forget that."

"And quite good in Quidditch I've noticed," Roxy added while placing a strand of Savannah's hair behind her ear.

"That's only because I've got my personal bodyguard," Savannah smiled.

"You're worth protecting," Roxy blurted out.

Savannah blushed red and when Roxy took her hand into hers again, she knew that there was no boy that could make her feel this way. They were best friends in love.

"Bitch, shut up."

"Make me."

~Fin~

**A little late, but written for Pride month. Share the love! Unbetaed and quickly written. Drop a comment if you liked it! Xx Aimée.**


End file.
